Pearlina Carson
Pearlina Carson is a 16-year-old siren that lives in Siren Falls, Hawaii. She is the cousin of Sapphire Carson, and she works at the Siren Falls Beach as a lifeguard. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Pearlina Sirena Ondina Carson was born on July 16 to Adrianne Carson and Dogulas Carson. Adrianne was a good friend of Kali Feldman growing up, and her mother was a siren, but she was a human. She met Dogulas, who was a marine biologist, who was getting close to finding out about the Merfolk Kingdom below the ocean of Siren Falls Beach. At first, Adrianne's only plan was to drive Dogulas away from the Merfolk Kingdom, but she soon found herself fascinated by Dogulas' research, and found herself asking him out about a week later. Much to her surprise, Dogulas accepted Adrianne's date. Nearly two months later, Dogulas proposed to Adrianne, and she accepted. Nine months after that Pearlina was born. Pearlina was called "Pearl" by Adrianne, even though her full name was Pearlina, because to Adrianne, she looked like a pearl. Not knowing it, Adrianne had passed the siren gene that she had from her mother to Pearl, which made Pearl a siren, therefore, she wasn't human. Pearl had a cousin named Sapphire, who looked almost exactly like her, but Sapphire lived in Flame Falls, so they didn't see each other very often. In school, Pearl met Danny Feldman, Kali's son, and Tide Hamming, who became her best friends. She didn't care that she was hanging out with guys instead of girls, and the three formed a "band", called "The Little Mermaid". Tide was drums, Danny was guitar, and Pearl was the lead singer, the "Little Mermaid". Since Pearl was a siren, she would accidentally hypnotize Tide and Danny without realizing it, and when they woke up, they never could remember their "rehearsals". Pearl didn't mind though, because she was proud of her voice. She joined choir, and she loved singing in it, even though her voice was dangerous to the boys around her. Luckily, female sirens can only hypnotize men, so the girls were able to listen to her voice, and thought it was amazing. When Pearl was in ninth grade, she, Danny, and Tide performed in her school's talent show. It was a massive fail, because she hypnotized all of the boys in the audience, and that was the first time her siren instincts kicked in. She attacked Tide, but luckily for him, he got his elemental powers, and used a water bottle nearby to knock Pearl off her feet, and onto the floor. Ten seconds later, Pearl transformed. Her skin turned a light purple, her ears became webbed, fins grew on her arms, and she grew a purple tail. Fortunately, because nobody in the audience had Clear Sight, they thought she had disappeared. Pearl and Tide dried the water off of Pearl, and the two of them, plus Danny, were suspended from school for two weeks, for "scaring other students". During those two weeks, Jack forced Danny to move to Gravity Falls, Oregon. This made Pearl and Tide very sad, and they promised Danny they would keep in touch with him. They decided to cancel the band, but Tide and Pearl remained being best friends. Pearl confessed to her parents what had happened, and to her surprise, Adrianne believed her. Adrianne told Pearl and Dogulas the truth about her mother, and that Pearl was a siren, which meant that she turned into a beast ten seconds after touching water, and her voice could lure men in, and that once she did, she was to rip them to shreds. Pearl was terrified by this, and couldn't ever think about doing such a thing to Tide, but Adrianne assured her that this was optional, and she didn't have to do this. However, she was to keep secret about this, and nobody was to know about this. The next day, she and Tide met up again, and he confessed to her about his elemental powers, which she had seen him use. She promised to keep quiet, and despite her mother's warnings, she told Tide about her siren abilities. Tide became scared, but Pearl swore to her best friend that she would never try to kill him, and he was able to calm down. When school ended, both of them applied to be lifeguards at the Siren Falls Beach, and both of them got the job. Pearl and Tide have been very close since then, and they love hanging out together. Early Life Pearl is an optimist. She loves her powers, and the ocean water, but she hates the fact that when she's swimming, she looks like a monster. She loves to daydream about finding true love, or swimming in the sea forever, or having a forever summer, which she wants more than anything. She is quick-thinking, and great at making up plans, but has a hard time following through with them. Pearl is also very outgoing, and not afraid to speak her mind about things. She doesn't like the idea of luring men in to their deaths, so she never sings to them. Pearl is also somewhat selfish, but she doesn't realize this. Appearance Pearl has long, wavy blonde hair, which she loves to have. As a human, she is very pretty. She has green eyes which turn gold when she is a siren. Ten seconds after Pearl touches water, her skin turns light purple, her ears become webbed, she grows fins on her arms and fangs, and a tail that is the color of onions. She hates her siren form, because she looks like a monster, which is what she is. Alliances *Sapphire Carson (Cousin) *Tide Hamming (BFF) *Danny Feldman (Long-Distant Best Friend) *Mermando Enemies *None yet! Likes *Hanging out *Siren Falls *Siren Falls Beach *Having fun *Being able to breathe underwater *Having a tail *Exploring the Merfolk Kingdom *Acting *Niki Minaj *Rihanna *Kesha *The Little Mermaid *Tangled *Frozen *Imagination *Being liked Dislikes *Singing *Being a siren *Luring in men *Her fangs *Adventure Time *Concerts Powers/Abilities *Pearl is a siren. *Pearl grows her tail ten seconds after she touches water. *Pearl's singing voice is hypnotic to men. *Pearl can breathe underwater. *Pearl is a lifeguard at the Siren Falls Beach. *Pearl is an optimist. *Pearl wants to have a forever summer. Parents Adrianne Carson.jpg|Adrianne Carson, Pearl's mother. Douglas Carson.jpg|Dogulas Carson, Pearl's father. Gallery Pearline02.jpeg Pearl03.png Pearl04.jpg Pearl06.jpg Pearl05.jpg Pearl07.jpg Pearl08.jpeg|Pearl and her cousin, Sapphire. Category:Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Resident Category:Siren Falls Resident Category:Female Category:Sirens Category:MermaidatHeart Category:American